


Safe in the Dark

by turntechSleepyhead



Category: The Monster of Elendhaven - Jennifer Giesbrecht
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Florian, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Except for Kanya and all other murder victims, M/M, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechSleepyhead/pseuds/turntechSleepyhead
Summary: They had never actually fucked in Florian’s bed before. It was always in inopportune places at opportune moments, when Johann felt that need to poke and prod at Florian until something gave way, one way or another.
Relationships: Johann/Florian Leickenbloom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Safe in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't accept Florian dying and I had to get this out of my head. Sorry for any inconsistency/errors with the canon, I read a library copy and it had to go back on a hold, so I didn't have a reference for most of this.

“You alright, sweet-pea?” Johann asked over his shoulder. He had his foot pressed into the Mage Hunter’s throat. She was clawing at his ankle, so he pressed down harder until he heard a familiar crunch. The light had gone from her eyes and Johann sighed in contentment.  
  
“Y-yes, I think so,” Florian said, coughing. Kanya’s shot had gone wide and only grazed his side, tearing a hole in his waistcoat. The upholstery of the settee was completely destroyed. What a shame “Thank you,” he added.  
  
“Oooh, a thank you. You must be rattled,” Johann purred, crossing the room to his master.  
  
“Shut up. It’s just that you do things right the first time so rarely.” Florian flashed him a quick grin that betrayed his relief.  
  
Johann sank to his knees and leaned forward to close his mouth over the blood-soaked hole in Florians frilly vest, wrapping one arm around his waist to rest a hand on his ass. He gently sucked the blood into his mouth, and then started tongueing at the shallow wound.  
  
“Johann, not while- hngh, not while there’s a corpse bleeding out on my rug. Ow. There are places that your tongue does not belong. And that is one of them. God, the bacteria,” he added, seemingly to himself.  
  
“Then can we find some places that my tongue does belong?” Florian could hear the leer in his voice. Johann stood back up, slowly, dragging his arms gently up Florian’s torso, popping open buttons as he went. And then Florian was standing shirtless in the great-room. His ruined shirt had fallen to the floor. It would have to be thrown away anyway. Goosebumps began to prickle their way up his arms and across his chest. Johann gently flicked one of his nipples. He shuddered.  
  
“Not where there’s a disgusting corpse on the floor, I said. We’ll have to-” and then Johann tipped him back into the arm that was still wrapped around him, and took his knees out from under him with the other, and carried him out of the room.  
  
“We can go to your room then.” They had never actually fucked in Florian’s bed before. It was always in inopportune places at opportune moments, when Johann felt that need to poke and prod at Florian until something gave way, one way or another.  
  
When they reached the bedroom, Johann tossed Florian indelicately onto the bed. It was an ornate four-poster with a gleaming dark-stained frame. Johann lowered himself down on the bed next to him, sitting with his feet still on the floor, and began undoing the rest of Florian’s finicky buttons. He wanted to just tear the clothes off of him, which would be easier, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting anywhere if he did that, they’d just end up in a fight about whether or not clothes matter at all. Which they didn’t.  
  
When he finished, Florian said, “Now you.”  
  
“Why? I don’t need to. And it takes forever to put all this shit back on after.”  
  
“You should have thought of that before you undressed me. I don’t like being the only naked person in the room. It feels… wrong.”  
  
Sighing, Johann stood and undid the top few buttons of his shirt and waistcoat and pulled the whole thing off over his head. There. He should do it that way every time. Much quicker. The bottom half was easier. Shoes, stockings, pants, underthings, in that order.  
  
“You happy now, darling dear?”  
  
“Yes,” he said, ignoring the diminuitive, and then paused. “You know, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that,” he indicated towards Johann’s crotch. While a normal person’s genitalia would be somewhere close to their skin tone, Johann’s was… not. Instead of what one would expect, Johann’s cock was black, and slick like oil. It wasn’t even really shaped the same as a normal man’s. It was ridged on the top, and curved slightly upwards at the tip. Florian also couldn’t find any evidence of testicles. Whether they were internal, or Johann simply lacked them, he didn’t know. On top of that, it seemed to be self-lubricating. The first time Florian had seen it, all he could say was “what the fuck?” and it took some convincing on Johann’s part to let him put it inside him. “Come on, where’s your scientific curiosity?” he had asked.  
  
“What, this?” Johan stroked upward as it hardened. “It’s growing on you, and you know it. I guess this is what the sea thought I should have, when she spat me back out. If I really was made just for you, maybe you like it more than you let on, hm?”  
  
Florian had nothing to say to that that would work in his favor, so he stayed silent on the matter.  
  
Sinking back onto the bed, Johann began by pressing kisses to Florian’s neck, feather-light. He ghosted his lips over tender, pale flesh slowly, so slowly. He moved down, down over Florian’s collar-bone, to his chest, his stomach, his hips. He dipped his head between Florian’s thighs, licking and sucking the tender flesh where his legs met his groin, but then he started moving back up again. He nibbled the dip between his hip bone and his abdomen. Fair skin bruised so easily, Johann observed. Beautiful things were so very… breakable. He left marks over the faint scarring left by Florian’s childhood. Over his stomach and chest, and all the in-between crevices. All the way until he was back at the base of his neck, and then his mouth. He hovered over Florian’s lips, pulling back over and over as Florian struggled to connect them. Johann smiled.  
  
Johann was, by nature, not a terribly patient monster. He had never reveled in the chase, in the long game. He craved the rush of instant gratification when it came to filling the void. A gush of blood, the snap of bone, a burst of ecstasy. But this? He could do this all day, just to watch Florian squirm. There was nothing more satisfying than watching Florian’s dainty form writhing beneath him, increasingly desperate. He finally gave in and allowed a kiss, but not enough to truly be satisfying. Just enough to leave Florian panting and frustrated.  
  
He pulled back again, looming over Florian like a dark cloud. “Have you had enough yet, cupcake? You know what you have to do to get what you want.” He licked his lips and then descended again. “You just have to ask nicely.”  
  
“Oh god, Johann, please,” he said. And it was nice. “Please, please, please.” But it was too soon. Far too soon.  
  
“No.” He laughed, but if he didn’t do something, Florian might kill him for real. So he reached down and brushed one long finger against the underside of Florian’s cock, base to tip.  
  
“Hnnhghh-,” Florian groaned, bucking his hips, trying to lean into Johann’s hands. But Johann had better ideas. He hooked his arms underneath Florian’s legs and pushed him backward, so his upper half was resting on the mountain of pillows that adorned his bed. Then he licked a stripe up his prick, in the same place he had teased him moments before. He curled his tongue around the tip, where Florian was already leaking precum. He wrapped his lips around it and began to suck, not too hard and not too fast.  
  
Florian fisted his hands into Johann’s hair and pulled. He cried out and tightened his fist, and at the moment Johann thought he was about to climax, he pulled off. Florian’s despondent groan was music to his ears. With very little effort, Johann grabbed hold of Florian’s legs again, and hitched them up over his shoulders, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs before settling back into a comfortable position.  
  
“Stop- stop handling me. You know I hate being pushed around,” he demanded. But there was no force behind it. And Johann knew for a fact that, in certain contexts, this was untrue.  
  
“Hmm,” Johann replied, knowing full-well he had no intention of stopping anything. He pried apart the cleft of Florian’s ass and moved his tongue in circles around his entrance. When he decided Florian was suitably prepared, he slipped his too-long tongue inside and started working him open.  
  
“Yes, yes, yesyesyes,” Florian moaned out. And then, catching his breath he said, “Johann if you don’t fuck me you’re going to kill me. I’m actually going to die.”  
Johann paused to reply, “Not yet darling, not today. We have things to do.”  
  
“Okay, then I’ll kill _you_.”  
  
Johann laughed again. Florian was so cute when he was angry. “Very well, then.”  
  
He let Florian’s lower half drop back onto the mattress unceremoniously. Lining himself up, he teased him, but didn’t enter. He ran his nimble fingers up and down Florian’s body again instead, and leaned in for an aggressive, messy kiss. While their mouths were still occupied, Johann trailed his hand down Florian’s abdomen, as if he were going to wrap it around Florian’s dick. But instead, he found the still-aching wound on his side, and pressed a finger into it, hard.  
  
“Ow! You _bastard_.” Florian broke them apart and swatted at the offending digit. But Johann caught his wrist and pinned him firmly down, kissing him again, and not in a pleasant way. Florian bit his lip until he tasted blood. Johann threw his head back to laugh but found himself suddenly paralyzed.  
  
“I don’t know how many times I have had to remind you,” Florian paused, wiping blood from his face. “ -that I am the one in charge here. And if I tell you to fuck me. You. Will. Fuck. Me.” And on that last word, Johann slammed into him, probably too fast, but not of his own volition. Florian screamed. He fucked Florian roughly, clumsily. Like an inexperienced boy with no self-control. Though he supposed Florian didn’t have much experience controlling someone for these particular… purposes. Or hell, maybe he did and he just liked it rough.  
  
Johann hated being controlled. He liked to be in charge of his own body. But even while the sensation was unpleasant and constricting, part of him was attracted to Florian all the more. The determination in his eyes was alluring. His furrowed brow and parted lips. The sheen of sweat across his bare chest, dappled with bruises. He was beautiful in a way Johann had never been, and never would be.  
  
Florian’s concentration was breaking. Johann gained little moments of control. A thrust, a shudder, a groan. Eventually, it was all Florian could do to just to keep him still, so he kept him there, bound by invisible thread, while he pulled himself over the ridges of Johann’s cock. Pulling out nearly felt better than going in, and Florian wanted to savor the sensation. As he inched closer and closer to climax, his concentration slipped. Curling in on himself, the sensation was too much. He had to let go.  
  
Johann took full advantage of his sudden freedom, thrusting hard into Florian. It didn’t take long before Florian came with a cry and a full-body shiver. And Johann wasn’t far behind him. He collapsed on top of Florian with no warning whatsoever.  
  
They lay there, for a while. Putting off the inevitable work of wound care and body disposal.  
  
“Johann?”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“For the sex?”  
  
“For saving my life, you idiot. And… for being here.”  
  
“You already thanked me for saving your life, remember? Anyway, I’m yours, as far as I can tell.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
And it wasn’t love, not really. It wasn’t pure or selfless, and it didn’t make either of them better people. But it was enough, and it was theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Johann's dick just my favorite fun factory vibrator?? maybe. (The Tiger in black for reference if you're curious). I apologize for nothing


End file.
